


BVB Baby

by ClearlyMysticalGhostHunt



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyMysticalGhostHunt/pseuds/ClearlyMysticalGhostHunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi hasn't been feeling well and the band is starting to notice - her boyfriend CC and best friend Juliet especially. When the guys go out for a few drinks, Lexi lets out her little secret....</p>
            </blockquote>





	BVB Baby

I just couldn’t stop throwing up. My stomach clenched and twisted for what felt like hours while I heaved and coughed into the toilet. Finally, after forever, I managed to stand up and wobble my way back into my bunk. As I got cozy in the small bed space, the curtain slid open slowly and CC’s head peered in from his bunk above.

“Hey baby,” He whispered. “You sure you’re okay? You’ve been throwing up for the past few days, I’m starting to get worried.” I smiled weakly at his concern and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Don’t worry, CC. I’m fine. It’s probably nothing, just a little stomach bug I gotta get through and then I’ll be good as new,” I reassured him. He smiled with a bit of doubt and kissed the palm of my hand. We said goodnight and I finally managed to get some sleep. >~*~*~*~*~*~< While the guys got ready to go to a bar to enjoy their day off, I texted Juliet. Sure she was just sitting on the couch across from me, but this had to be private. 'Once the guys head out, I need to talk to you.’ I sent. She looked at her phone then looked at me in confusion. She began tapping away at her phone before mine buzzed in my hands. ‘Is everything alright? PS- You look a little green.’ Her text said. Well, she wasn’t wrong: I felt green and I didn’t know if things were alright. “Okay girls!” Ash cheered as he walked out of the back room. “We’re out, so don’t miss us too badly,” He said with a playful wink in my direction. CC was glaring at Ash, but we all knew it was just a little joke. CC kept asking me if I was sure he should be going, saying he should be here watching after me instead, but I insisted he go. It was kind of funny to think I was _forcing_ him to go out to a bar and have a good time while I was sicker than a dog. Eventually, CC complied and gave me a last kiss on the lips before following the guys off the bus. As soon as the door shut, Juliet jumped from her seat and crashed into the one next to me. “What’s going on? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Wh-“ I had to quickly press a finger to Juliet’s lips to keep her from going into a full rant of questions. “Juliet, I… CC and I… Well, lately…” Why was it suddenly so hard to form sentences?! “Y-You know how CC and I’ve been dating… and lately I’ve been feeling pretty sick-” Immediately, Juliet started spit firing questions left and right. Of course, my finger against her mouth made them all come out as jumbled letters and sounds. I had to cover her mouth with my whole hand to get her settle down again. It was quiet for a few seconds with us just staring at each other until her eyes went wide. She quickly yanked my hand off her mouth and looked deeply into my eyes. “Oh my god you don’t think you could actually…” Juliet trailed off and I lowered my eyes to my lap. “I don’t know,” I said quietly. “I mean, yes we’ve done _it_. But times aren’t lining up right and I just… Ugh! I don’t know!” Juliet put her hands on both sides of my face and slowly made my head rise to look at her. “Look, the guys are going to be out for a while. We can clear things up by making a quick run to the store and get some tests,” Juliet said and a small smile graced her lips. “You’re going to be fine. “What if I’m not a good mom? What if CC doesn’t want it? What if I get kicked off tour? What is _Andy_ going to say?” I ask in a panic-fueled rant and lowered my eyes again. “If things come out negative, the guys won’t have anything to know. But if they’re positive, you’ll _have_ _to_ tell them. It wouldn’t take them too long to figure it out,” Juliet soothed and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

 

I finally gathered my bearings and agreed to go. We walked in silence to the store -10 semi-awkward silent minutes- and made our way to the feminine aisle. Holy crap, I never knew you could make so many different kinds of pregnancy tests. I hesitated before just grabbing four of them and looking at Juliet nervously. She smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, calming me down slightly. Barely. Hardly at all; it's the thought that counts. We payed and walked back to the bus in more silence before Juliet shoved us both into the bathroom.

 

“….Can I pee on these in private?” I asked and Juliet turned so her back was facing me.

 

“There. Now piss, god damn it,” She ordered.

 

I let out a shaky breath before taking all four tests out of their boxes and using each one. Once I finished, Juliet turned back around and smiled at me while we waited for the tests. And waited. And waited. Damn, two minutes is way too long. Juliet eventually got tired of waiting and snatched up the four plastic sticks, disregarding the fact I just peed on them, and looked over each one painfully slow. I was practically making the damn toilet wobble I was shaking so hard.

 

“W-Well? What do they s-say?” I ask nervously. Juliet’s blank stare slowly grew into a grin as her eyes pooled with tears.

 

“Positive...” She whispered and I barely caught it until she spoke louder. “Lexi, they’re all positive! You’re going to be a mom!”

 

Was I shocked? Absolutely. Was I scared? Beyond belief. But was I happy? More so than I’d ever been in my entire life. I jumped from the seat and yanked the tests from Juliet’s hands and read them. Either two little lines or a plus on each of them told the truth. I let out a squeal of excitement and wrapped Juliet in an impossibly tight hug which she gladly returned.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t wait to tell CC!” I exclaimed.

 

“What happened to being so afraid of telling them?” Juliet asked in surprise.

 

“I don’t care anymore! I’m going to be a mom!” I cheered loudly.

 

Juliet and I spent the next few hours being all giggly and girly until the guys came back. I was nearly shaking in excitement in my seat and Juliet and I couldn’t stop smiling wildly at each other. Once CC walked in, I shot out of my seat and wrapped my arms tightly around him, making us spin in a circle. He was caught off guard but laughed at my actions none the less.

 

“Woah, someone’s happy!” He laughed as he gently pulled away from me. “I’m guessing you’re feeling better?"

 

“I’m better than better! I’m ecstatic! I’m just so…. HAPPY!” I yelled. I began dragging him to the back room because he was going to be the first to know. “I’ve got something really really really important to tell you!” I chanted. Once we were in the back room, I checked every bunk to make sure no one was hiding before having us both sit on the edge of my bunk. He kept looking at me in a mix of suspicion, joy, and curiosity until I reached under my pillow and hid the small positive sticks behind my back.

 

“So what’s all this about? Juliet looked like she was about to explode in there,” CC laughed, glancing over his shoulder. I gently placed the tests in his hands and he looked at me confused. I watched as he slowly looked at each test, carefully turning each one over and his face remained a confused yet surprised mask. “A-Are you serious?” He asked, tearing his eyes away from the tests. I couldn’t form words so I just slowly nodded with a massive grin on my face. Finally, CC’s mask broke into every happy emotion you could think of and he squealed. He actually fucking squealed, like me in Hot Topic.

 

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS AMAZING!” He cried out and pulled me into a tight hug. “I’m so excited! I’ve never been happier than I am now.”

 

“I’m so glad you’re happy,” I whispered into his ear. “I was so terrified you were going to be mad and say you never wanted to see me again.” He pulled away from me and looked into my tear-pooled eyes.

 

“Why would I ever be mad at you? I’m going to be a father, of course I’m happy!” CC smiled even wider -if that was possible- and kissed my forehead. Then my nose, my lips, and lastly he crouched down to kiss my belly. “You’re going to be the most spoiled little band-baby in the world. And you’ll have band-baby friends too. There’s Copeland and Willow Grace-”

 

I chuckled and combed my hands through his hair while he whispered things to the little, growing thing inside me. My baby. CC’s baby. Our little BVB baby. “What do you want to do about the guys?” I asked.

 

“They’re going to need to know some time.” CC’s smiled and leaned up, pecking my lips.

 

“Why not now? Y’know, before Juliet tells them.”

 

“It would be better if the parents told everyone first, wouldn’t it?” I giggled. CC set the tests on the bed before wrapping my hands in his. We waited in silence for a few seconds before walking out into the main room. I tightened my grip on CC’s hand as my nerves started to act up, but CC just smiled at me and made them settle down again. The guys turned to face us and Juliet nearly jumped out of her seat with the biggest grin on her face.

 

“Did you tell him? Does he know? Are you gonna say it?” She asked quickly and I laughed slightly.

 

“Well if you’d calm down, we can,” I said and the guys just looked around confused. I took in one more big breath before saying it.

 

 

 

 

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
